1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a contact-making apparatus for producing a low-voltage connection between a motor vehicle and a charging apparatus. The contact-making apparatus has at least one motor vehicle contact element associated with the motor vehicle, and at least one charging contact element associated with the charging apparatus. The invention also relates to a motor vehicle with such a contact-making apparatus and to a method for charging an electrical energy storage device of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 11219747 A discloses a contact-making apparatus for a motor vehicle with a plug-type connection element that is fit to a door of the motor vehicle. DE 28 15 330 A1, DE 33 32 187 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,851 disclose contact elements with a self-cleaning effect for measurement and test purposes.
The object of the invention is to simplify the production of a low-voltage connection between a motor vehicle and a charging apparatus.